


Shaving

by Bogh



Series: Transgender George [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shaving, Teaching, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh/pseuds/Bogh
Summary: Boys teach transgender George how to shave.
Series: Transgender George [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940998
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't want to offened anybody, especially family of The Beatles, it's just a way to copy with my thoughts.

“Ouch!”-George hissed while he suddenly moved aside his razor.  
When he looked at his reflection, he saw blood coming out of the cut on his right cheek.-Oh no, not again…”He whispered while desperately trying to stop the bleeding with a towel. 

“What happened Georgie?”Ringo asked looking into the bathroom. 

“Nothing!”George replied quickly, trying to hide his face behind the towel. He only shaved three times since he started transitioning but he always ended up with face all in blood or just with some sloppy shaving. He still felt a little embarrassed about not knowing how to shave. 

George tried to hide the razor witch had a little bit of blood on the blades but Ringo had already noticed it. He grabbed his arm and looked at the razor then at George. He could see the terror in his eyes.  
“G, did you cut yourself?” Ringo asked, losing his grip on Georges arm. 

The younger didn't reply, still covering his face and looking quite uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Please, let me see.” Ringo said while reaching to the towel to move it away. 

“I-I- I’m-“ George whimpered but lowered the cloth away from his face to reveal the dried blood form the cut.

“Well no wonder why you cut yourself since you shave without foam!”Ringo laughed sincerely. He put some toilet paper under the water stream and started to wipe off the blood.

“Sorry…” the guitarist murmured trying to look everywhere but not at Ringo.

“Don’t be. It happens to everyone.” He smiled and bumped the dirty paper into the bin.

“Hi boys! What are you doing here?” George and Ringo turned to the entrance to see Paul peeking out to see what was going on.  
George smiled at the world ‘boys’, it always warmed his heart when he heard anyone calling him a boy. Paul knew about it and always tried to call him that.

“I’m teaching George how to shave.” Ringo replied with a smile and grabbed his bottle of foam.

“W- What?”

“Don’t be so scared Georgie! This day had to come. Did you really thought you’ll pass all life without proper shaving?” He winked at him and poured some foam into his hand.

“I would be scared too if you were teaching me how to shave.” Paul said with a smirk while leaning against the doorframe. 

“What do you mean?” Ringo asked and smeared foam on his face and neck.

“Look at you! You’re putting foam onto dry skin! Do you brush your teeth with a dry toothbrush too?” Paul scoffed and rushed to the sink. He grabbed his own can of foam and turned to George. “Now look how the professionals do this.”

“Holla! What is this? Do you really think you can just come here and critique MY techniques? And yes, I brush my teeth with dry toothbrush, what’s wrong with that? It gets wet in my mouth so what’s the point of wetting it?” Ringo tried to protest but he saw George already splashing some water on his face.“Oh! And you, Brutus, against me?”

“Sorry Ringo, I’m not taking advice from people who brush their teeth with a dry toothbrush.”

“Boy knows what’s best!” Paul laughed as he passed his can of foam to George.  
The boy poured some onto his hand and looked at Paul who already started to spread it all over his face. 

He tried to copy Pauls movements and when he thought he finished he turned to him. 

“Oh! Don’t forget to spread some under your nose!” Ringo smiled and moved his pointing finger under George’s nose to spread the foam.

“Thanks” the younger smiled back and returned his gaze to Paul. “What now?”

“Well now, we’re ready to shave! First, you shave your beard on your cheeks…”

“No! First comes the neck!”Ringo protested with a frown. Paul looked at him like he was a misbehaving child. 

“No Ringo, first comes cheeks.” He said like he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world.You shave first the soft hair so the hard hair have time to soften.”

“I know that Paul! You don’t have to explain that to me, I know that!”Ringo puffed. “That’s why neck comes first! That’s where the soft hair are!”

“No they’re not!”

As the boys had a heated discussion, George tried really hard not to laugh at the situation. He found the scene hilarious, two guys all in foam arguing with each other about such a mundane thing as shaving.  
The guys were so caught up in the discussion they haven’t noticed when John came to the bathroom.  
He looked at the duo with confused look and then at George to understand what is happening.

“They’re trying to teach me how to shave.” George explained with short words and blushed under the foam. 

John made a silent ‘aaah’ as he understood the reason of the argument. He then smirked and lead towards the youngest.

“I’ll teach you better than these two.” He whispered and headed towards the sink to splash some water and foam to his face. 

Ringo and Paul looked at John as he was the worst human on earth who dared to interrupt their discussion. 

“What are you doing?”  
“Hm? Oh! I’m just shaving myself.” John smiled nonchalantly as he grabbed his razor.  
George was already besides him ready to learn what to do. 

“But we’re teaching him!”

“Oh really? Doesn’t looks like that.” John laugh and turned to George.  
“Okay, first you shave soft hair and then hard hair. It depends to the individual where are they…”

“Cheeks.”interrupted Paul.“Neck…” Ringo murmured.

“...but mostly they are on the cheeks and neck. Thank you boys for help.” John turned to them and give them the most fake smile.

“We’ll start at cheeks.” He said as Ringo huffed offended. 

John putted his razor under the stream of water and bringed it to his face.  
“Look what I’m doing. I’m moving my razor at the same direction as the hair grows. It would be more efficient if you shave against the direction but you’ll cut way to easily.” He said calmly as he moved the razor. When he finished he smiled at George.  
“Now your turn.”

The youngest wetted his razor and brought it to his face way too quickly.

“Don’t hurry!” John shouted as he saw the tempo the boy wanted to shave.  
“Never in a hurry. You’re shaving, not winning a marathon.” He laughed. 

The boy nodded and brought the razor again to his face much slower than before.  
He moved the razor the same way John did trying to copy every movement. When he finished he looked at John with question in his eyes, if he did it right.

“Good! That’s really good!”John complemented his student.  
George smiled and continued to listen what to do next. 

The rest of lesson went smoothly. John still was explaining and Paul and Ringo were giving their own advices from time to time. 

Everyone was shaving together and George couldn't be more thankful for having such a great friends so close to him. 

The hardest part was shaving his neck. George was scared he’ll cut his throat, and his hands began to tremble.

“Don’t be scared. Shaving is about being confident.” John said, watching how George took a deep breath and started to shave the hair on his neck again. 

When he finished he looked at his reflection proud that he didn’t cut himself anywhere.

“Yes! That’s my boy!” Ringo laughed and ruffled his hair. 

George laughed too being so happy and proud with himself. He continued shaving being more confident and sure with his actions. 

“Okay now that we’re finished we can now wash the foam off.” John said when he saw George taking his last shave.

“I think I need to reshave…” Paul said mostly to himself. 

George automatically brought his hand to his face to check if he needs too. When he felt how smooth his face is he was shocked.

“It’s smooth, isn’t it?” Ringo laughed when he saw how surprised George was.

“It’s smoother before I transitioned!” They both laughed.

“Wait! It’s not over yet!” John interrupted them with a smile.  
If you don’t need to reshave, like this loser, now it’s time to take care of the skin.”

“You will see, I’ll have the best beard from all of you, you’ll see!” Paul murmured as he spread foam to his face.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say Paulie. Now back to skin care!”

“Don’t you think it’s kinda ironic that you’re the one who teaches about skincare?”

John looked quizzically at Ringo.

“Oh! Don’t play dumb! I saw many times how you just swipe the foam with a towel, not even bothering washing it off with water!”

“Ewww…”George said with a disgust but smiling.

“I- We- I’m- It- Wh-“ John stuttered. “I was late!”

“Whatever.” Ringo waved his hand.“Let me teach both of you the process of after shave.”

John puffed but waited for Ringo to give instructions.

“Okay, so what I always do is I wash my face first with warm water right after the shave.” Ringo instructed while doing the exact same thing he just said. He then reached for his wash bag and took two little bottles.  
“Ok, now. I think it’s pretty important. I always oil my face to protect it from spots and rashes. It also helps my skin to heal.”He continued as he smeared some oil onto his face.

“Then I wash it with cold water and just dry with a towel.”Ringo did what he said as he looked at John and George who were listening to him. “Okay now your turn.”

“That’s overcomplicated.” John complained but did what he was told to do. 

George very eagerly did all of those steps while asking bunch of questions about the oil.

“It’s not over yet!” Ringo winked at them when they finished washing their face.

“What else did you came up with?” John groaned. 

George just laughed at that and turned his attention to Ringo.

“Moisturizer!” He smiled giving them another bottle.  
“Skin looses a lot of moisture during the shaving process so it’s really important to moisturize it back!” 

John just looked at the bottle while George spread the moisturizer into his face. When he finished he looked into his reflection in the mirror admiring his shaved face.  
“Do you like it?” John asked with a smirk while ruffling his hair. 

George chuckled and nodded. “No cuts…” He whispered.

“Of course there’s no cuts! We were the ones teaching you!” Paul laughed too seeing how George was in awe.

“Our boy is becoming a man! You won’t need our help anymore!Ringo shouted as he patted the youngest’s arm.

“Thanks… you guys are the best.”George thanked them while they all gave them a big hug. 

He was so lucky to have such wonderful people around him. He always knew he could rely on them but now he especially felt how the boys cared for him. He was so happy in this moment.

After all those years, even after the Beatles broke up he always had their advices in mind when he was shaving. And now he’ll teach his son the same way they thought him many years ago.


End file.
